Heartfelt Melodies
by a1y-puff
Summary: A set of unrelated drabbles on various Tezuka-Fuji relationships. /Then maybe, Fuji was the wind. A soft breeze that created a comfortable balance to his unmoving self. That was how he saw their friendship./. oneshot.


**Title:** Heartfelt Melodies

**Pairing:** TezuFuji *gasps* XD  
**Summary:** A set of unrelated drabbles on various Tezuka-Fuji relationships.  
**Rating:** PG-ish  
**Warnings: **Some of these may make little sense. Unbetaed. Random.

**Dedications:** ZukaFujiZone, AniManGa19930, Ryu Reikai-Akuma, and other September Birthday Celebrants.

**A/N: **Ignore the lame title please, thank you. Written in my attempt to get my writing mood and muse back. HAPPY BIRTHDAY **Tina** and **Caroline**! Wish you all the best. I'm sorry I can only give you this, but please enjoy ^^. For** Ryu**, advanced happy birthday!! I won't be able to write anything for quite a while, so here's an early b'day gift for you. It conveniently has 'Full of Grace', by the way. You asked me once for that, ne?

Anyway, this will be my b'day gift for everyone whose birthdays I have missed and probably will. I'm quite busy these days, and being PC-less didn't help. Just, Please enjoy~

* * *

**Music Meme**  
_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabbles; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

_***_

_

* * *

  
_

**01. "Eyes on Me" – Faye Wong**

Fuji had seen that man for a few times now; the tall, dark-haired man that had been frequenting this little bar where he worked as a pianist and a singer. It was frequent, the looks Fuji often caught from those hazel orbs—Fuji had always possessed excellent eyesight, thus he could tell his eye color despite the distance and dim light.

It made him want to smile, those shy looks the seemingly stoic man had been giving him.

So tonight, he decided that, if that man wasn't going to make his move, then he would just approach him. After all, those looks _did_ mean something, right?

Fuji walked gracefully through the small crowd to a corner, where that man always silently stood. He could see that man noticing his approach, so Fuji smiled.

Once they were face-to-face, Fuji was immediately drawn to the dark eyes that seemed to hold a lot of emotions that the stoic façade didn't let on.

Fuji let his cerulean eyes show as he smiled up to the man.

"Hello, my name is Fuji Shuusuke. Would you mind joining me for a drink?"

* * *

* * *

**02. "Repeat" – Acidman**

Tezuka sometimes imagined himself as a tree. A lone, emotionless tree with roots planted deep and strong under a solid ground. It was how he was; unmoving, unaffected. Then maybe, Fuji was the wind. A soft breeze that created a comfortable balance to his unmoving self.

That was how he saw their friendship.

So when Fuji started harboring feelings towards him—Tezuka knew, of course. He was stoic but not dense—Tezuka felt uneasy. It disrupted the balance, this new feeling Fuji blew to his direction. And Tezuka, stubborn as he was, kept his resolve to not change anything between them, not admitting the change happening between them.

Deep, deep inside, though, he felt like this was a mistake. Yet he was afraid to admit it, afraid to face it, afraid to leave the comfortable friendship he had built with Fuji for all these years. He knew he hurt Fuji by acting indifferent, but he didn't know what else to do, simply because he didn't know how to deal with the feelings slowly growing inside himself.

And so he backed away each time Fuji took a step forward, repeating his mistakes again, and again.

* * *

* * *

**03. "Northern Cross" – Sheryl Nome starring May'n  
**

Tezuka was never one to act on impulse. Neither was he someone irrational. But somehow, this pounding in his chest whenever a certain tensai was near was slowly driving him crazy, simply because he didn't know how to deal with it.

So he was surprised at himself when one day after practice, when Fuji cornered him and asked Tezuka to tell him what had been bothering the captain, Tezuka blurted out his feelings.

The look on Fuji's face made Tezuka regret ever saying those words.

"I'm really sorry, Tezuka," was Fuji's reply, accompanied by that painful smile that it hurt Tezuka just to look at him.

And in that instant, Tezuka felt like his world was shattered.

* * *

* * *

**04. "Full of Grace" – Sarah McLachlan**

It was a really cold winter in Japan that Fuji could practically feel his bone froze. He was halfway to the house of the man that was once shared his love with. The one man that he had hurt and betrayed.

They had decided to separate because of their mounting arguments had done nothing but hurt each other. But now Fuji knew better. He should've fought to keep their relationship. He should've never let Tezuka go.

He knew he could love Tezuka better than this.

So he made a promise to himself that he would, but to do that, he needed to get Tezuka back first.

And he certainly _will_ get him back.

* * *

* * *

**05. "Sleep Don't Weep" – Damien Rice**

Tezuka watched the honey-haired man lay in his bed, an unreadable expression on his face. He gently stroked the light brown locks, absently brushing his cheek, gently tracing the trail of dried tears.

It had been a rough day for Fuji, he knew.

Being the eldest son, not to mention a genius one had put a lot of expectations on those slender shoulders. So it hadn't really been a surprise when his father went furious when Fuji had admitted his relationship with Tezuka.

Those hurtful words had been thrown to Fuji, and yet the brunette had taken them all without so much of a flinch, but Tezuka knew better. He had been, and still was, hurting inside.

Slowly, Fuji leaned against his touch, and Tezuka saw him closing his eyes, a tired look on his face. He bent down and lightly kissed Fuji on the forehead, and whispered on his ear that everything would be alright, that he would be there for Fuji no matter what.

"Sleep," he gently ordered, brushing Fuji's face lightly, repeatedly, until Fuji's breathing evened out as he drifted off to a tired slumber.

* * *

* * *

**06. "Hanamuke no Melody" (Farewell's Melody) – Jyuukai**

Tezuka looked out to the veranda illuminated by the orange light of the setting sun. Once, Fuji had used to stand there, just admiring the sight with a serene smile.

Now though, there was only Tezuka left in this little apartment. Fuji had gone far away to chase his dream and tend to his responsibilities, and Tezuka would be doing the same soon enough. It had been their mutual decision to free each other from their bond.

Because they could no longer be selfish, now that both of them were adults, right?

He remembered that day they had said goodbye, not really willing to let go of each other, they had made a promise; that if one day they could meet again and were given a second chance, then maybe, at that time, they would struggle to be together.

And with that promise as their anchor, they were now walking their separate ways.

* * *

* * *

**07. "Waltz" – Suneohair **

Attraction was kind of like gravity, Fuji had thought. No matter how you try to deny it, you would only get pulled closer and closer.

It had gotten rather tiring, this waltz he had been doing with Tezuka. While both of them knew there was something between them—something that reached beyond their comfortable friendship—neither of them dared to embrace it. Instead, both of them just danced around each other, not wanting to get too close and yet not willing to be too far apart.

But enough was enough. Fuji decided that it was high time they changed the rhythm to their dance. Whatever that thing between them was undeniable anyway, so what good would it do to keep avoiding it forever?

So Fuji took the initiative. He'd reach out his hand for Tezuka to take, he'd offer the older boy to create their own pace. And when Tezuka took it, then they could continue their dance with their own rhythm.

A waltz of their own.

* * *

* * *

**08. "Trust You" – Yuna Ito**

Before, Tezuka had always been sure of what he wanted. That he, without a doubt, would reach his dream to be a professional player. He had decided since he entered Seigaku that he would take whatever path needed to reach that goal.

So why did he hesitate now? Why was he not that determined to leave the country and go to Germany to pursue his dream?

Right, because now he had Fuji. A part of him was unwilling to leave the tensai's side, afraid of the consequences their separation would bring.

Fuji was the first person that he allowed to be so close to his heart, after all.

"It's okay," Fuji told him. "Just go, Tezuka. We'll be okay. Just believe in each other, and we'll be fine even though we're far apart, because our hearts are connected."

Tezuka was still hesitant at first, still not that willing to just leave after all they had gone through to finally be able to be together.

But he trusted Fuji. And he believed that their bond wasn't that weak.

He made up his mind that he would chase his dream while promising himself that, even if they're far apart, Fuji would always be the one for him.

* * *

* * *

**09. "Diamond Crevasse" – Sheryl Nome starring May'n**

Fuji couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was Tezuka, lying unconscious in a hospital bed, with little to none possibility of he ever waking up again.

This couldn't be, it was too sudden. Fuji never expected that this morning when Tezuka had left after an argument—and thus Fuji hadn't gone to see him off—would be the last time Fuji ever see him awake.

"He may not last long," the doctor had said, but Fuji refused to believe it.

Couldn't they do something? Wouldn't God listen to him and create some sort of a miracle? Was it too much to ask for Tezuka to just open his eyes and live on?

But as the monitor indicating Tezuka's life went static, Fuji lost all hopes.

He didn't know how long he had sat there, just holding Tezuka's hand that was getting colder by the minute.

If only he had known, he would've relented and apologized first, and maybe even embraced him before Tezuka left the house, just like always.

But it was too late. All Fuji could hope for now was that he can meet Tezuka again in another lifetime, if that even exists.

* * *

* * *

**10. "Suki" (Like/Love) – Rie Fu**

Fuji looked out of the window, to the brightening night sky—or was it morning already?—adorned with twinkling stars. He had been up musing about his feelings for a certain stoic captain for God knew how long now.

Funny, he thought, that once he had realized that he loved Tezuka, the things he used to find annoying about Tezuka had slowly become endearing. His obsession with Tennis, for one. The passion Tezuka held for the sport was rather amazing, especially for someone like Fuji who was rather laid back about everything.

His obsession for assigning laps was rather cute too, as long as Fuji wasn't the one to run those laps.

Fuji could see silvers of lights starting to show from the horizon, and he silently chuckled to himself. He had to give Tezuka some credits for making him staying up all night and into the morning just thinking about him.

He was still wide awake now, even though the sun was now slowly rising. But somehow, he felt good.

And suddenly, he wanted to tell Tezuka how he felt about him.

* * *

* * *

**A/N:** How did you like them? Please let me know what you think of them, ne? Oh and if you don't mind telling me your favorite one(s) and why? Thanks, and reviews are the nutrition to my muse :D


End file.
